The view from the lightning storm
by herochan1313
Summary: Beat was never one for love but that all chances when he meets Lita AKA Sailor Jupiter. Now the two must win the Reaper's game in order to bring her back to life and hopefully back home. But all things come with a price...
1. Chapter 1

I swear this idea came out of the blue but once it entered my mind I had to write it! So...

Herochan1313 doesn't own TWEWY or Sailor Moon just plot.

Beat was never much for romance, he always dressed like a punk so not many girls save for Shiki talked to him. He had gotten used to this but to be honest he never fell right

with it. "Don't worry bro, I'm sure you'll find the right girl one of these days!" His sister,Rhyme , would often tell him. He knew that was true but some days he really wondered if

that would ever happen. So he began to distant himself in the UG fighting Noise after Noise avoiding his friends at every chance. He didn't mean to but when ever he saw Neku

and Shiki holding hands he got so enraged that he just had to fight something weak and helpless ergo the Noise. This was going on for weeks and all of his friends were

starting to get concerned but as luck would have Joshua had a plan to help show Beat the light once more. " There is someone who just entered the game that I think our dear

Daisukenojo might be interested to meet, a strange girl from another world. I'll talk to him about her and if all goes well then Beat should return to normal." The composer

explained to Neku,Shiki,and Rhyme. The three were glad about this but Rhyme had to ask about this girl. "To be honest Rhyme, I don't know much about her except she came

from another world. She also had strange magical powers that I couldn't use as her price for the game, I did limit them thought." They left it at that but while Joshua went to

find Beat in the UG the other three started to get a bit nervous.

"Yo, that was a real let down dawgs." Beat said to the Noise he'd just trashed. He was about to enter another fight when he heard an all too familiar voice say. " You're really

getting into this random fighting aren't you Daisukenojo ?" He turned and found Joshua behind him, with his trademark smirk on his lips. " What do you want Prissy boy?Can't

you see I'm busy?" Beat snapped at the composer ignoring him as he looked for more Noise to fight. " I can see that, so I'll make this quick. We have a rare off worlder playing

the game and I'd like you to make a pact with her? I assure you that you both won't lose anything should you lose." Beat was going to shrug him off but then a thought

occurred to him and he asked. " Okay , so who is this chick?" Joshua then snapped his fingers and the girl in question appeared out of thin air , scarring Beat a bit. He had to

admit she was a bit cute, a bit on the tall side with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and wore a yellow sweater and a red skirt. Thought she didn't look like the kind of girl who

could survive the game. " Whoa, it's you again! It's rude enough you won't let me go home but forcing me to fight those weak ass monsters! I ought to clobber you right now!"

The girl said to Joshua . Joshua was going to explain it all to her but to both his and Beat's surprise the girl yelled a battle cry and slugged Joshua at breakneck speed. Beat

was amazed that a girl would ever do something this fun, and something he'd wanted to do for a while now. Joshua actually got up the ground with his first ever surprised look

on his face. " Quite the punch you have there miss Lita, but I have a deal for you. If you win this little game of mine then I will allow you to return to llife. My friend Daisukenojo

here will be your partner." The girl, Lita, looked confused at the boy and questioned him. " What do you mean return to life? I'm still alive! And you want me to play some game?

Fat chance!" She aimed another punch at the composer but he was ready this time . He used his powers to slow down the punch and then with a slight flick of his fingers he

pushed her right into caught her, although he was still surprised by it, and Joshua then told her. " Daisukenojo here will explain all Miss Lita, but if you want to win I suggest

that you use those powers of yours!" Joshua then vanished into thin air leaving Beat too explain everything to Lita. " Do you really know that jerk? And what was he talking

about?" Lita asked Beat once she got off him. "Yeah I know him, unfortunately. It's a long story but the point is I'm afraid you're dead and unless you win this game you ain't

coming back." Lita took this in and started to laugh, thinking it was a joke until she saw the look on his face. " I'm... dead? How did this happen? And where am I? Last thing I

knew I was helping the other scouts fight off that freak Zoycite and then i got hit and now here i am." Beat had no idea what she was talking about but he knew he couldn't

just leave her alone after telling her she was dead. " It's a really long story, but I should introduce myself. Like Prissy boy said my name's Daisukenojo but I prefer Beat. And

you are?" She was still a bit confused but answered. " Nice to meet you Beat, my name is Lita Kino the Jupiter Sailor Scout!" Beat shook hands with her, noting how rough they

were, but still couldn't understand her. " Nice to me you to Lita, but what do you mean Sailor Scout?" She was about to explain when a group of kangaroo Noise attacked them

. She pushed beat back and said. " Here I'll show you!" She dug into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a min-wand with a moon on it and after twirling it cried.

"JUPITER POWER!" She then began to glow brightly and thunder bolts surrounded her as her outfit changed into a green schoolgirl like dress and a tiara. Beat ha to admit it

did... complement her body well, but he wasn't going to stand back. He grabbed his board and began ramming into the Noise just as Sailor Jupiter placed her fingers to her

tiara, which now had a lightning rod extending on the top, and started to gather electric energy from it. She then pointed at the Noise and shouted ." JUPITER THUNDER

CRASH!" She then released all the stored up electric energy and fired all the Noise in seconds...and also stood there, sizzling, for a moment before he fell to the ground

smoking. Jupiter gasped once she realized that she'd hurt her new friend and she transformed back into Lita and rushed to Beat and asked. " Beat are you okay! I'm so sorry

for zapping you!" He coughed and then looked at her and said. " I'm cool... and so was that!I He then tried to stand up but until Lita offered a hand he couldn't. "So. ready to

explain to me where the hell I am?" Lita asked as she helped him up. "Sure, but how about we talk about it over a bowl of ramen?My treat." She smiled and let him lead the

way to Ramen Don.

Neku and the others were eating lunch at Ramen Don when Beat came in being carried by a strange brunette. Rhyme instantly ran to his side to see what happened but Lita

calmed her down by saying. " He's fine, he was just hit by a stray lighting bolt." Rhyme looked at Lita and tried to pry her brother away from her as she exclaimed. " Who are

you? And what do you mean lightning bolt?" Beat got his sister to cool down and explained who Lita was, but a strange growling noise stopped him. They all looked at Lita who

was blushing and she said. " Sorry, I haven't eaten anything all day." To his friend's surprise Beat laughed at this and offered Lita a seat. She accepted and ordered some

ramen while she explained what happened to her and where she came from. " Well like I told Beat I'm a Sailor Scout one of five who protect my world from a bunch of freaks

from a place called the Negaverse. We were fighting our enemy Zoycite when I got hit by an attack. Next thing I know I woke up in this city and that jerk "Prissy boy" was

forcing me to play this game."They all laughed at her use of Beat's nickname for Joshua and they explained all about Shibuya while she ate. After a while Neku asked if she

knew what she had given up to play the game, but she appeared to have everything that had value to her. They couldn't figure it out but knowing Joshua she had lost

something really important, but now that Lita had finished eating she and Beat decided to train a bit until the mission came in. Once they left Rhyme giggled and Shiki asked. "

What's wrong with you?" Rhyme looked at her and then answered. " I haven't seen Beat laugh like that in weeks! I think she is the one for him!" Neku and Shiki agreed on that

but something was picking at Neku's brain and he was worried.

"JUPITER THUNDER BEAM!" Once Beat heard this cry, or any other Jupiter related attacks, he needed to watch his surroundings and dodge any lightning beams heading his

way. The two had learned how to relief on each others move to fight the Noise efficiently as a team. Since Neku had won the game three times in a row players no lounger

needed a partner to fight the Noise, but even if they did their partners actually fought side by side now instead of fighting in two different dimensions. After about two hours of

training a mission finally came in on Lita's cell phone. " _Destroy the users of evil at the concert hall in A-East . You have sixty minutes." _ The familiar sting of the game's timers

formed as the twos palms were imbedded with a timer. " Okay it's go time! But.. what does it mean destroy the users of evil?" Beat asked as the two got to running. Lita

grabbed her wand and transformed into Sailor Jupiter again, then jumped on Beat's skateboard so they could get there faster. She was holding on to Beat pretty close,

practically hugging him, and lucky for him she didn't seem him blush. " The hell what it means, I say we just go there find those Noise things and fry'em!" Beat liked this girl's

attitude and the two hi-fived as the board got them closer to A-east. Once they got to A-east they stopped in front of the concert hall but before entering he stopped by a

memorial of sorts that consisted of a winged microphone. Beat took his knit hat off and placed it on his heart as he closed his eyes, Lita didn't know who's memorial it was but

she bowed her head as well. " Thanks Lita. This is something me and Phones set up for a Reaper we knew named 666. He wasn't a friend, but he did help us out. But because

of that he was erased, and we felt we had to do something." Lita was touched by this but reminded him they were on a timed mission. They walked into the concert hall, and

like the last time Beat was here it was dark.t They then heard an UN-earthly roar and the room lit up showing the Noise that had roared. It was a huge Noise in the form of a

gryphon, but it's skin was pitch black and it's eyes and claws blood red. Beat instantly attacked with his skateboard but was tossed aside, Jupiter attacked with her Jupiter

thunder beam but the Noise was only scratched by two were in boiling water, so they decided to try a fusion by clasping hands. " _Jupiter can you handle this?"_ Beat asked as

the fusion began. "_ Hey the direct approach always worked before!" _She began calling forth the power of Jupiter and cried. " JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" And fired a discharge of

Lightning bolts. Beat then jumped on one with his skateboard and helped guide it to the Noise's face. He then jumped from bolt to bolt doing the same thing until the Noise

faded away as did their timers. " We did it!" Jupiter yelled as she hugged Beat. He did the same and cried. " Yeah!That's how we roll!" The two then realized just how close

they were and while they were blushing they didn't exactly push away. In fact they were only getting closer and closer their lips merely inches apart when Jupiter's phone rang.

The two lept back in embarrassment and Jupiter answered the phone. "_ Hello?" " Lita? Is that you? Where are you?" _The voice from the other side of the phone screamed. Jupiter

recognized the voice right away and answered. " Serena! I'm okay! But I'm not at home anymore!" The other person who had called was breaking up, however, and Jupiter and

Beat could only hear static as an answer. Before they could question it they heard clapping from behind them and they saw Joshua behind them. " Bravo Miss Lita, Daisukenojo

that was quite the show. A pity this first day isn't over thought." Beat shielding Jupiter, why he didn't know, and he asked. " Yo Prissy boy! What you mean by that? We beat

the mission!" Joshua chuckled and waved his hand, causing Beat to move away from Jupiter. Joshua then moved closer to the Sailor Scout who didn't balk at his words. " Why

was my friend able to call me now? How long am I going to be here?" Joshua chuckled again and touched a strand of her hair, getting his hand slapped away by her. " I decided

to be... a bit fair to you seeing as we rarely get off-worlders in the game. Whenever you beat any of your three daily missions your friends may talk to you for a while." Jupiter

looked ready to punch him again but surprised she was held back. "There's a time and a place for this Lita! Don't let him get to you!" She calmed down a bit and that's when

Joshua hit the bombshell at her. " And by the way Miss Lita? In case you wondering what the cost for your playing this game was... even if you win the game you cannot return

to your world unless you find love in this world and he agrees to leave with you." With this Jupiter actually broke down for the first time in Beat's company and with another

chuckle Joshua vanished once more while Beat was left to help Lita out.

"Lita that is so cruel! I know Josh can be a hard ass somethings but that's just messed up?" After begging Lita to get it together Beat took her to his home and when he found

the others, minus Joshua, there waiting for them. After the two realized that Lita could be seen, how they didn't know, they managed to explain what the composer had told

them. The three were shocked and outraged by this, but the one who took it hard was Lita. She was upset that she may never see her home again but was really touched at

how Beat and his friends were trying to comfort her. However the last bit of Josh's warning was really bothering Rhyme. " According to Josh if Lita finds someone to love and he

agrees to go with her to her world she's set free. I know I said she was perfect for Beat earlier but now... I think that's something I have to they were talking the next mission

came on Lita's phone, saying another similar message about destroying the users of evil but this time at 104. While Lita didn't want to go fearing what could happen Beat

grabbed her hand and lead her to his skateboard saying. " It's not over yet Lita! You're way too strong to give up like this! I swear if there's anything I can do to help you

return home I'll do it! We're partners and partners stick together!" Lita was stunned by this outcry as were the others but before anything could be said Beat dragged Lita onto

the board, told her to hang on and jetted watched them go and thought to herself. " Beat...please don't do anything to get yourself hurt!"

" Beat... did you really mean that speech back there?" Lita asked the Shibuyain once they made it to the 104 building. Beat started to blush again but he looked Lita in the eyes

and said. " Yeah I did. No one should be forced to leave their home.I promise we're gonna win this game!Then we're going to bring you home!" Once again Lita felt touched by

the compassion and kindness from Beat, someone she had just met that day. She grabbed his hand and to his great surprised she kissed him on the cheek. The two stood

there for a while until they heard two very loud roars and saw two giant Taboo dragon Noise. Beat raised his skateboard to defend himself and warned Lita that these Noise

were much stronger than the other ones. Lita simply transformed into Sailor Jupiter and told him. " That just means that they'll actually be a challenge for once! Let's go Beat!"

He grinned and followed his partner into battle thinking. " _I think this it the start of a beautiful friendship!"_

All done! To be honest this came out a lot better than I thought it would. Feel free to review and the next chapter will be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 2

I swear this idea came out of the blue but once it entered my mind I had to write it! So...

Herochan1313 doesn't own TWEWY or Sailor Moon just plot.

Day one had come and gone for Lita and Beat as they destroyed perhaps more Noise in a single day than any player before them. However unlike the last time Beat played the

game the day didn't just end like it normally would. So that meant time was normal and that Beat and Lita needed a place to crash. Beat could have gone home but since Lita

was invisible that may have been out of the question. However Lita did manage to recall that when they were there earlier she could be seen so maybe it wasn't that bad. That

solved one problem, but then another one arose as to where she would even sleep or how his parents would react to him bringing a girl home. However when the two reached

the Bito residence they were amazed to see that neither of Beat's parents could see Lita, just Rhyme. "I guess only people who have played the game can see you. Guess that

solves one problem but…" Beat started to say before Lita finished his question for him. "Where am I going to sleep?" They thought on this and ultimately Lita knew she had to

sleep in Beat's room. Beat, being somewhat a gentleman, offered his bed to her and told her he's crash on the floor. "But won't you're parents notice you on the floor with your

bed being "empty"? I enjoy your concern Beat but I insist to sleep on the floor!" Beat stared her right in the eyes and told her. "No way, I don't care what my folks say if they

see me on the floor, I can't let you sleep on the floor!" Lita was amazed as no one, certainly no boy at least, had even faced her in an argument before. Most people were

intimidated by her size, as she was fairly tall, but here was Beat looking her in the eyes and telling her off. "Okay then Beat you win… If you wanted to me to sleep with you in

your bed you could have asked." Beat started to blush a deep red and he stammered. "W-W-What you talking about Lita? I never said-"Lita put a finger to his lips and

explained. "Well I can't let you sleep on the floor; you won't let me sleep on the floor, so the only other option is for both of us to sleep on the bed." Beat started to deny this,

saying he'd do anything else, but she insisted. Beat sighed and gave in, but only on the condition that it stayed between them. She argued and the two began to lie down,

Beat opting to stay at the very edge of the bed while a giggling Lita stayed in the corner at his request. After a nervous hour or two of keeping his body curled in a ball, Beat

eventually relaxed and listened as he heard Lita began to snore. Soon enough he drifted off to the dream world himself, not hearing his door slowly being opened. A head

poked in and whoever was looking in gasped at what she saw. Rhyme, who was looking in on her brother, saw something that sent chills down her spine: Lita was sleeping in

Beat's bed. She had assumed Beat would offer his bed to her, which he did, but when she noticed her brother sleeping right next to her a siren went off in her head. To make

matters worse Lita chose that moment to stir a bit and accidentally get closer to Beat, putting her arms around him in a loose hug. Rhyme was enraged that this girl would even

dare try anything on her beloved older brother, and while he was asleep at that! Rhyme softly and slowly tip-toed into the room, trekking around the debris that her brother

had carelessly left on the floor, and made it to the bed. She "gently" pushed Lita away from her brother, waking the girl instantly. "Look here, Lita. I don't care if you use my

brother as a partner, but I'm warning you right now if you try to bewitch him and use him to go home I will follow you and make you wish that you never came to Shibuya!"

Rhyme hissed at a very confused Lita listening to her treat. "Rhyme? What you are –"Lita mumbled, still half-asleep, only to be cut off by Rhyme who said in a voice filled with

venom. "Don't act so sweet and innocent! I saw you being all chummy with Beat earlier! I know your type, flirty with every guy you see, but if you try anything with my brother I

can assure you that you lose this game!" And with that Rhyme left Lita sitting there with a confused look and mild worry. "That… was weird. What does she mean I was acting

chummy with Beat? Sure we're friends but it's not like I have a crush on him… or do I?" Lita thought as she laid down again. She looked at the sleeping form of Beat and for

some reason she smiled at the sight of the sleeping boy. She decided to ignore Rhyme's warning and laid back down with Beat, getting closer to him, and embracing him in a

tighter hug. A thought occurred to her and she recalled that her friends always told her that she said a certain line whenever she "got spell bound by a boy." Giggling she

decided what the hell and whispered softly into Beat's ear. "You look just like my last boyfriend." She soon drifted back to sleep but one question kept her up for a little while:

_"Do I have feelings for Beat?"_

Once a stray sunbeam found its way into Beat's room, his eyes slowly opened and he yawned and looked around him. The room the same as it had been, thought his stuff on

the floor looked as if someone had walked past it, and Lita was currently hugging him very tightly as she slept. He let that sink it for a while before he started to panic and

think. "Ah hell, this ain't good! This is not my fault!" She began to stir and his panic grew worse, so he pretended to still be asleep. With his eyes closed he didn't notice her

seeing him faking and began to softly tickle him. He tried to hold it in but he ended up chuckling and Lita told him. "Faker! Her I was thinking that you were upset about me

hugging you." She said with a giggle. "Wait a sec, you hugged me? On purpose?" She nodded and with a frown said. "Sorry if it scared you. Your sister is probably going to kill

me thought." This puzzled Beat but before he could ask what she meant Rhyme came in the room and began talking. "Mourning Beat, mom and dad left a while ago. I can make

some pancakes if you-"She stopped mid sentence upon seeing Lita still clinging on to her brother and in a second Rhyme grabbed a huge book from Beat's desk, _The complete _

_history of the skateboard,_ and tossed it at Lita as she screamed. "Succubus! Brown-headed temptress!" Lita barely blocked the book as she moved away from Beat, who was

extremely confused at his sister's outburst. "Rhyme! Why the hell are you yelling at Lita?" He asked as he got up and grabbed his sister. She struggled a bit while looking at

Lita with a look of pure hatred she answered. "She can't have you Beat! I don't want you to go away with her!" Beat frozen and let go of his sister, who ran out of the room

and barricaded herself in her room, and Lita approached him hesitantly and asked if he was okay. "Lita… You want to go home right?" Beat asked her. She was puzzled by his

asking but answered. "I do but not if I have to force someone from Shibuya to leave with me! I'm perfectly happy with staying in Shibuya when we win the game." He clenched

his fist in anger and to his surprise she walked to him and placed her hands on his and told him. "Beat... I don't want you to lose yourself over me! I know… you promised to

help me get home, but if that means I have to take you with me!" Beat thought on this for a while and said. "Lita, I promised you I'd help but what made you think that I would

be the one you fell for, unless… Lita do you like me?" Lita was now blushing a deep crimson and she struggled with her words before she gathered all her courage and

answered. "Beat… I don't like you. I think that I might… Love you." Beat stood there with his eyes wide open after she said this and he noticed her hands slowly traveling from

his hands to his waist, embracing him in a hug. She drew closer and closer to him and Beat finally told her. "Lita… I think I love you to." She gasped and started to say. "Beat

that's all good, but we love each other I just can't-"She was cut off by Beat who placed a firm yet gentle kiss on her lips, and anymore protest she had died out as she

embraced Beat and the two shared this tender moment for a few moments. Little did they know, Rhyme had returned and saw everything that happened. With a flood of tears

on the horizon Rhyme slowly crept back to her room and sobbed at the thought of losing her brother.

"Lita, you don't have to do this you know. I can make something myself." After the two shared their first kiss, and Rhyme ran out of the house, they were a bit hungry so Lita

volunteered to make a huge breakfast consisting of pancakes, bacon and eggs, and toast. Despite Beat insisting that he could make himself something to eat his girlfriend, he

still wasn't used to calling her that, "convinced" him that he should take it easy, Beat now knowing that Lita did indeed have one hell of a punch. She actually enjoyed the task

as she rushed about the kitchen like a hyper active hummingbird and singing at the top of her lungs. Beat enjoyed seeing her like this, as this was quite possibly the happiest

dead girl in the world. However he was still thinking about what she had started to say earlier prior to their kiss. "_I do love her; she's the most bad ass chick I've ever met. But…_

_ can I really leave Shibuya and all my friends and family just to help her get home? I know I haven't been hanging with everyone in a long time but can I really just say bye to them so _

_easily? I should talk to Lita about it; maybe…maybe her world isn't all that bad._" His thoughts were interrupted by Lita who chose that moment to slam a big plate filled with more

food then Beat could even hope to eat in front of him and chirp. "Here you go! Dig in!" He laughed awkwardly at the sight of the food, knowing full well he couldn't eat all of it,

but to his surprise Lita already had a fork in her hand and tore a pancake in two , then she offered a piece to Beat saying. "Open up." He did so, not wanting to upset her

again, and she playfully began to feed him. To his delight she turned out to be an amazing cook, and he willing ate almost all of the food, he ended up stopping half way and

offered the rest to Lita. With their bellies now full the two were about to head out and start day two when Beat received a rather disturbing text from Shiki: _At ten-four with _

_Rhyme, she says her life's over. What happened?_ "Beat sighed knowing full well why his sister was acting like this. Lita gave him a comforting hug and told him everything

would be okay and that maybe she should talk to Rhyme. "That sounds like a plan; we kinda needed to go there today anyway seeing as you don't have much clothes." Beat

told her, reminding her that she was still in her sweater and skirt from yesterday. The two headed out to ten-four, one of Shibuya's many shops, and once they got there they

found Neku and Shiki trying to cheer up a crying Rhyme. "Hey Beat, she's been like this for a while. Any idea why?" Shiki asked once she saw Beat and Lita approaching. Once

Rhyme saw Lita she instantly stopped crying and with a snarl answered. " Why don't you asked the succubus over there? It's all her fault after all!" Shiki and Neku were

confused and Neku looked at Lita and noticed that she was holding Beat's hand and put the puzzle together. "Beat…you two aren't in love are you?" Neku asked causing Shiki

to gasp as she too noticed them holding hands. "So what if we are Phones? " Beat answered. "You do remember what Joshua said about her right? That whoever she falls for

has to accompany her if she can go home." Shiki said as she started to process this new information. "So what? Phones I've never been surer of anything in my life. I love Lita

and I'm more than willing to go with her and leave Shibuya." Lita was touched and hugged Beat tightly but his friends were shocked at his words and Rhyme began to cry

again. A mission then arrived on Lita's phone, breaking the two up, and to their surprised it was a different type of mission: _Heal the innocent who has been touched by the _

_power of evil._ "This is new; does this mean we can just go in guns blazing?" Lita asked, a bit disappointed. "I guess it means we have to destroy any Noise that are taking

control of people." Beat answered as the two got prepared. They said good bye to the other three, who were still shocked about all this, and Beat followed Lita into ten-four to

help her pick out a new outfit. She ultimately settled on an outfit that matched her Sailor Jupiter outfit: A dark green hoodie over a light green t-shirt with a thunder bolt on it on

top of a pair of designer jeans. She also picked out a few accessories: A pair of green crystal earrings, a black wristband very similar to Beat's, a light pink hair band that had a

similar appearance to her Jupiter tiara, and finally an MP3 player that she managed to get over a dozen songs on. "So, how do I look?" She asked Beat when they exited the

store, doing a small twirl to show him her new look. "You look amazing Lita! But then again your beauty did manage to "shock" me before." She blushed at this and then attack-

hugged him before kissing him. "Haven't you two done enough of that, Succubus? " The voice of Rhyme brought them back to earth and they found the younger Bito in front of

them with a look of pure hatred on her face. " Rhyme! When did you get here?" Lita asked, only to get another cold stare and a very cold sounding. " None of your business

Succubus." Beat looked at the hateful person that once was his sister with worry and asked her. " Rhyme why are you like this now? Isn't this what you wanted yo?" His sister

didn't answer instead she turned to her brother and with one single frown he understood what had been eating her: She didn't care that he was dating Lita , she just didn't

want him to leave. " Rhyme I'm-" Before he could apologize she ran off in a huff yelling. " Just stay with your Succubus then "brother!" In fact I don't care if you do leave, it 's

been like that ever since Neku and Shiki started dating!" He would have gone after her if Lita hadn't held him back and tell him to stay cool. " Your right , but I just can't leave

her like this.I love you Lita but I love her this! If prissy boy hadn't of said anything." The two would have continued talking but a sudden cry of pain from a passerby caught their

attention and they noticed someone being attacked by the got ready to fight, Lita quickly transformed into Sailor Jupiter, and they found a girl being attacked by a new kind of

Noise. It was similar to the hedgehog Noise but it stood up-right and had fists and much more spikes, and it seemed much more feral. The girl who was being attacked had long

run away but the were-hog Noise were in pursuit , somehow having the power to strength their fist and aimed towards the girl. Beat managed to use is board to block it but

the blow still managed to push him back a bit, and allowing another Noise to slash at his leg , giving him a very bad gash. That was the last straw for Lita and in pure rage she

screamed. " JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!" She then fired her normal thunder attack but it shifted into a roaring dragon that completely destroyed the Noise. Beat stood there

awestruck until Lita stomped towards Beat in a huff and when she reached him she grabbed his head and forced him to kiss her, when they broke apart Beat was panting and

wheezed. "Lita!The hell was that for... not that I minded but-" He was then cut off by her slamming her lips back on his and hissed out ."Shut the hell up and just make out with

me." He was lucky that no one could see them because they stood there for a long time as she truly showed her love for him.

"so you hungry sweetie? I can cook us something in a flash." Lita cooed as she and Beat returned to the Bito house but he convinced her to relax and they instead oped to lay

down and snuggle as they snacked, however when they were about half-way done with the movie they were watching Lita's phone rang and the caller I.D got Lita's attention

as she answered. " Ami! Good god it's great to hear your I don't have much time to talk but I'm okay. I mean I'm dead and may not be able to return home without forcing my

new boyfriend to come along." Beat couldn't hear what her friend was saying but from the look on Lita's face showed that she was getting quite the talking to. He started to

chuckled but stopped when she "accidentally" sucker punched him. Just like last time thought Lita only had a few seconds to talk before the call was ended, and also like the

last time Lita was upset about it. " Hey don't start that up again. No matter what happens I'll make sure that your happy, so don't make my job any harder than it is." She

giggled at this and drew closer to him as they began to kiss again just as Beat's mom got home and he had some explaining to do. Hours later after a hastily made up reason

as to why he appeared to be making out with the air Lita was still laughing her ass off despite her being the part of the problem. Beat just ignored her and readied himself for

bed for the next day with Lita following. " You won't mind me sleeping in your bed now right? I promise I won't try anything ...unless you want me too that is." Beat started to

be flustered but still cool as he laid down With Lita following him. " Two days done, at this rate I'll be back home in no time!" Lita said as they began to drift off, not noticing the

look on Beat's face as she said this. "_ Yeah , you will Lita. Question is will I be with you?Or can I even leave Rhyme and the others forever? Dammit all to hell, love sucks_

_sometimes!"_ Beat thought as he hugged Lita tightly, fearing that she might be gone should he let go.

Joshua was in a good mood, well good to him at least, after watching all the delicious drama that had unfolded in today's game with Miss Lita. He hadn't counted on her and

Beat hooking up quite so soon, but that meant he could go to part 2 of his plan a lot faster. He was currently in his throne room deep in the Shibuya river, and with a snap of

his fingers a portal of sorts opened and within it were four girls who were dressed very similarly to Sailor Jupiter. The leader seemed to be the blonde haired one with the

meatballs on her head and the normal looking school girl uniform. The other three consisted of a bluenette girl in a blue school girl uniform, a blacked haired one in red, and

another blonde in orange. They appeared to be able to see Joshua as the red one yelled out. " Who the hell are you? Are you with the Negaverse? Did you take Lita?" Joshua

smirked at the girl's rage and waved his hand as he answered. " I assure you ladies I'm not your foe. As for your missing friend she is here but I only took her to ensure she

returned to life. " The meatball headed one took the next shot at him. " What do you mean dead? I swear if you did anything to her..." He yet again assured them of being an

"ally" but his next words shocked them. " It's true your friend was mortally injured by your enemy but I only allowed her a second chance. However her partner in the game, a

former friend of mine named Beat, he grew very twisted feelings for her and brainwashed her into loving him. To make matters worse she doesn't even want to return home

without him but his poisoned mind won't allow her to even return." The four were outraged by this and demanded action. " I see, tell you what ladies I can aloe two of you to

enter this game and help your friend see the light." This calmed them a bit and after a heated debate they picked the red and orange ones, Mars and Venus, to go teach Beat a

stepped trough the portal and once they listened to the rules of the game and prepared themselves Joshua thought to himself. _" Let the games begin Miss Lita, let them begin_!"

All done! Day two is finished with a very eventful day three on the horizon complements of Joshua! You didn't think it'd be easy did you? Until next time readers, also REVIEW!

Plus before I get asked yes the new Noise in this chapter are based on Sonic the Were hog ( Who wasn't that bad!)


	3. Chapter 3: day 3 with guest stars!

I swear this idea came out of the blue but once it entered my mind I had to write it! So...

Herochan1313 doesn't own TWEWY or Sailor Moon just plot.

Day three began like any other, with Beat waking at noon with Lita holding him tightly and Rhyme acting like they weren't there. "So what's the plan after our missions today?

Maybe some shopping or we can see a movie?" Lita asked Beat after they ate another huge breakfast. " I guess, not much else going on today. Besides no matter what we do

as long as we're together it's great." He answered causing her to blush and playfully punch him, they were about to head out when Rhyme ran past them, apologizing to Beat

and muttering "Succubus" to Lita, and Beat had to hold his girlfriend in order to keep her calm. "What's her deal? It's like I killed her brother or some...oh right." Lita asked and

answered as they watched the young girl leave. "Don't worry about it! Let's just go and get this day over with." He replied softly as he watched his sister run down the streets

in a huff. He felt a pain in his heart as he watched this and recalled the lighter days he'd had with her, running all over Shibuya with her in their youth. He must have looked

upset because the girl he had just comforted was now the one who had to comfort him with a hug. "This is my fault, if I hadn't come here then maybe you two wouldn't be so

distant." She said as they embraced, making him think that she still had some issues with their relationship. He couldn't trend on these thoughts if he did then there would be

second thoughts, and if there were second thoughts... well he'd be better off not thinking about it. They left soon after with the mission coming in pretty fast, but it seemed to

bring bad news to Lita: Defeat the goddesses of Fire and love while combating the games of Noise. There is no time limit. "What's up? Mission actually scaring you for once?"

Beat joked until he noticed she was trembling really badly and he held her shoulders and looked her in the eyes and calmly asked. "Lita. Please talk to me." She stopped

shaking but answered him in a soft murmur, barely a whisper if any: "This… this challenge sounds like two of my friends are here. But why would they want to hurt me? "He was

just as confused until something came to mind, or rather someone came to mind. " There's only one reason any of your friends would be here: Prissy boy's been plotting." Once

beat explained this Lita broke down even more, falling to her knees and refusing to fight her friends. Beat was being torn apart by watching this so he picked her up piggy back

style, which was no easy feat mind you, and told a surprised Lita in a strained voice. "Didn't I say not to worry? I'm sure your friends aren't going to attack us out of the blue

without wanting a reason! We'll just find them and explain the problem; they can't be that dense right?" Lita chuckled at this, and the fact that Beat had began to struggle

under her weight, and answered. "Well one of them might be, but I think you're right. No matter what that jerk told them they'll want to hear it straight from the horse's mouth

so to speak... Are you okay?" She added the last bit when she noticed herself slipping and Beat struggling to walk even a few steps. He insisted that he was fine but no more

than seconds later his back gave out and they fell to the ground swearing and, in Lita's cause, laughing. She was about to get up and help her boyfriend out when a shadow

fell over the two of them and she looked up to see someone she hadn't expected to see: Rei, the Mars sailor scout. "Rei? What are you doing here?" Lita asked as she quickly

scrambled off Beat and faced her friend. The Mars sailor scout pouted at looked hard at Lita before she replied. " You don't look brainwashed…but why else would you be all

over this punk. Wait this is you we're talking about, but still what gives?" Lita grew serious and told her friend. " I am not brainwashed! Whatever that jerks told you is a lie!

It's... a long story but the short of it is that I have to stay here with Beat in order to get my life back!" At this Rei began to look at Beat, freaking him out a bit, and she asked.

"Okay, so you're completely in control of your actions. That's all fine but… why are you bothering with this guy? He doesn't look like much and yet you've already vowed to be

with him?" Lita blushed deeply and tried to discredit that stamen when someone else joined them: Mina the Venus sailor scout. She took a look at them and before Lita could

explain told them. "It's no use lying to me Lita, I'm not the "goddess of love" for anything. I can tell how you feel about this boy. "Lita blushed even harder and Beat was

getting upset at these girl's words but then they transformed into their sailor scout forms and faced him saying. " Lita, we get that you think you're okay, but so long as this

guy doesn't follow you home you're stuck here right? What happens if we knock him out and drag him home?" Lita couldn't believe her ears but knew what to do. She ran in

front of Beat and told her friends. "Stop it! I could never use Beat like that! I won't let you hurt him!" The other two scouts paused, not sure what to do, but while they didn't

want to fight their ally they had no choice. "Lita… if you don't move then I'm afraid we're going to have to move you." Rei said calmly as she advanced towards them. Lita

transformed and it a second shot a thunder attack at her friend's heel. It missed but Rei was shocked that her friend would attack her. Mina was to and slowly walked towards

Lita and asked. "Why are you doing this? What do you care about this guy? He's from another world you two are as different as night and day!" Lita lashed out again and

snarled at the girl before retorting. "What would you know? I love Beat and I'll never let you harm him! So step off!" This was the last straw as both girls lunged at her in an

attempt to restraint her but she fired off her "Jupiter thunder crash" attack to keep them at bay while she grabbed Beat and ran away. " No you don't! " Rei cried as she placed

her hands in a praying motion and cried out. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Creating a fire wave that shot past Lita and trapped her and Beat by blocking the way. She looked ready to

strike back when Mina aimed her "Venus crescent beam smash!" attack at Beat knocking him back. "Beat!" Lita cried as she tried to go to him only for Rei to trap her in another

fire attack. "This for your own good Lita! Either come quietly or I'll force you too!" Rei shouted over the roar of the fires. Lita was in a corner she knew that she had to fight back

but her friends knew all her tricks. Unless… this was a new world so maybe, just maybe she could create a new attack and turn the tables. Before anything could be done a

new voice from behind the two sailor scouts rang out with a cry of. "Fabulous boa strangle!" And something pink and fuzzy shot out and placed both girls in a choke hold. Lita

was confused but Beat pointed behind the girls and they saw who had helped them out. She was… flashy for sure as she looked like a Hollywood starlet. She was as tall as

Beat and wore designer clothes that must have costs millions, she also had a pair of sunglasses and a feather boa that was currently choking Rei and Mina [1]. "Hey will you

two stop gawking and run? This is so not a fab thing for me to do!" The girl said, they followed her after she released the others and the trio hi-tailed it before anything else

could happen.

"Who are you?" Lita asked the girl as they followed her to the new Shibuya super store, a huge warehouse like place with tons of goods, and the girl answered. "Me? I'm

surprised you don't know that. I'm, Shale a well known model and servant of the king of the vampires: Herochan." Lita knew that name; she remembered a long time ago her

friends had encountered a young boy by that name… could it be the same person she was referring to. "Whoa wait a sec, you know Herochan too?" Beat asked Shale who

nodded and replied. "Sure do! I serve my king whenever my career's not in danger! In fact he should be here soon since we were supposed to meet up until I noticed you two

in trouble. What was that about anyway?" The two partners explained what had happened and Shale pretended to swoon as she said. "That's so not fab! I knew sire warned

me of the composer's plotting but I never knew he'd be that messed up! Tell you what, I'll help you guys sort this out!" Lita thanked the girl for her kindness but just then Rei

and Mina caught up to them and were advancing towards them. "Just stop running and we'll be home soon!" Rei cried as she closed in on Lita, grabbing her arm and starting to

drag her away. Beat grabbed Lita's other arm and soon he and Shale were in a tug of war against Rei and Mina with Lita as the rope. "Can you guys stop this?" Lita asked in

between pulls, only for the other four to yell "NO!" and resume pulling. All seemed lost until a black blur pasted by and knocked Rei and Mina to the floor. Shale seemed surprise

as she saw who the blur was: Herochan king of vampires. It all came back to Lita the second she saw this boy, he was older now and had dark clothes and skull jewelry[2]. He

looked at the scene with a smirk and raised the black sword in his hands as he told the girls on the ground. "Sorry about that chichas, I guess I don't know my own strength. "

He turned to Shale and sternly asked. " And as for you young lady, when you told me to meet you at Ramen Don for lunch I didn't know that you'd get shanghaied until helping

two of my old friends and not be feeding me." Shale started to back down a bit and couldn't look her king in the face as she explained what had happened. "W-w-well sire it's

like this-"He cut her off and told his subject. "I know what's up; you don't become a king without having a few mind reading powers in reserve." He then faced Lita for the first

time and offered a hand as he said. "Well now, haven't seen you in years Lita! I'd asked how the others are but I kinda can figure with those two looking ready to attack." She

was amazed that he still remembered her but the reunion was cut short as Rei and Mina got up and tried to just tackle their friend to the ground. Herochan sighed and pushed

Lita behind him as he started talking to himself apparently. "Oy Light you there? I might need some help subduing these two." White mist began forming over him and Lita

swore she heard a female voice answering him before he place a hand on his eyes and yelled out. "Light!" A bright flash covered him causing the charging scouts to back off a

bit, and when it died down Herochan was different. He looked the same but he now had two light green teardrop like symbols under his eyes and he had a strange air about

him as he pointed his sword at Mars and Venus and said in a new voice. **"Dreaming embrace.**" The same mist from earlier them re-appeared and covered Rei and Mina and the

two were soon on the ground snoring. "Herochan released his transformation and then thought before saying. " Wait, just in case." He then raised his right arm and snapped

his fingers creating black chains that covered the sleeping girls in seconds. "There we go, snug as a rug. Now when they wake up we can explain everything." The king said as

he returned to Lita and the others and they made small talk for a while.

Hours later Rei and Mina finally awoke and upon seeing the chains they were trapped in they started to struggle until Herochan glared at them. By this point they had returned

to the Bito home with Shale and Herochan in tow and after much catching up Lita was ready to tell her friends the truth. But despite all that had happened they still wouldn't

believe her so she let Herochan "talk" to them. "Now then chichas, you know me and I know you. If you recall I can be very sweet to you if you listen." The vampire told the girls

with a warm smile. His smile faded and he got in their faces with a cold glare as he continued. "But you listened to a lie and nearly killed our friend Lita, now I'm an

understanding guy but my queen Darkness? She's not so much an understanding person. She's really thirsty today as is, and you two wouldn't want me to summon her do

you?" The two sailor scouts were shaking but Rei countered this by saying. "You're lying! You'd never hurt a friend!" At this Shale piped up and added. "I wouldn't believe that!

He's not all that nice as you remember him. In fact if Darkness was here she could probably convince him to impale you." This didn't go over well and now the two girls listened

as they were told the real story about Lita and Beat. Soon after they were freed and apologizing to Lita and Beat who accepted it as Shale and Herochan started to head back

to their world. "Wait a sec! Are we going to see you again Herochan?" Lita cried as they watched the two fly away. She saw a smirk across the vampire's face and he replied.

"Sure thing! As long as you're still kicking Chica I'll visit again! You and Beat better play nice thought!"They all laughed at that and the day seemed to be ending rather well that

is until Herochan doubled back and yelled. " Look out!" Before they could understand what he meant Lita felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and she started to get dizzy.

As her eyes started to fall she saw her friends try to grab her and Beat falling close to her.

_"Where... Am I?_" That was the first thing that crossed Lita's "mind" as she found herself awake again. But she felt… odd as if in a dream. The last thing she remembered was

the pain in her neck and falling. But now she was somewhere else completely and she felt strangely at home. "Wait a second… I am at home!"Lita realized as she looked

around and found herself in a familiar temple. She was overjoyed to be back, but why was she here? And where were Beat and the others? Before she could think any more a

door that was in front of her and Beat entered the room. She sighed in relief knowing he was there and was about to hug him when he looked at her and bluntly stated. "Lita, I

can't take any more." She grew puzzled and asked what he meant. "I mean I just can't take living in this world anymore! I thought our love would be strong enough but now…

I'm tired of your friend's glaring at me. And I miss my family and friends back home!" She frowned and didn't believe a word she was hearing. She grew terrified as he drew a

gun and aimed at his head as he told her. "I'm sorry… but I can't stand it anymore." Before she could stop him he squeezed the trigger and the gun fired leaving Beat on the

floor, lifeless. Lita screamed and went to him, thinking it was all a joke, but the blood that was flowing from his skull wasn't laughing. She would have lost it right then and there

if a familiar voice within her mind hadn't told her. "_Lita, fight it!_" She looked around but saw no one else yet she knew who had spoken. "H-H-Herochan? Is that you?" She

asked through the tears and the voice answered. "_Yes it's me! Fight this Lita it's not real! This is just a dream, an illusion!_ "The second he said this world around her began to

dissolve and she hand to hold her head to keep awake. She closed her eyes and focused her mind on Beat and soon enough the pain began to fade and she head the vampire

king's voice one last time. "_One down, one to go."_

"Ow … that hurt yo! Where the hell am I?" Beat thought the second he could open his eyes. "Last thing I knew, I was chilling at home and saying bye to Herochan… then my

neck started to hurt." He looked around but didn't recognize the house he was in. But he felt as if he did know where he was, he would have shook this feeling off if Lita didn't

come running in from a door with a shopping bag saying. "Honey, I'm home!" He seemed confused at that statement, this was … their home? She hugged him and he asked

what she meant. "Did you hit your head silly? This is our home! You remember that when I chose t stay in Shibuya we had to move away because of Rhyme right?" This just

made beat really confused and she explained in a chipper voice. "You know, she tried to kill me and I was forced to kill her in self defense? Why else did you think we ran

away?" This horrified Beat and he prayed she was joking, but she reached into her bag and showed him the severed head of his sister and he started to freak. Before he could

do anything she cornered him and forced him down on a nearby sofa as she sat atop him. "Beat… you looked like you were trying to run away again." She said in a soft whisper

as she leaned closer to him and began pinning him down. She then started to nimble his ear as she said. "Didn't you say we'd be together forever? You do believe that I acted

in self-defense right?" before he could try to make sense of what was happening he heard a voice in his head scream. _"Beat! Don't be deceived! This is not real!_" he recognized

it as Herochan and figured it out: this was a dream gone wrong. He pushed "Lita" off of him and the house started to fade away with him returning to the waking world. He

heard Herochan's voice just as his eyes opened saying something about they'd be fine. He awoke and found himself back in his room, along with Lita laying beside him.

Hovering over the two were Rei, Mina, Herochan, and Shale all relived that he was up. The pain in his neck was gone but his heart felt heavy with the image he had just

endured. Herochan could tell he lot on his mind but he helped Beat up and told him. "Don't worry, it was just a dream brought on from a surprise attack by a Noise. You two are

fine now, I made sure of it." Beat then clasped the king's shoulders and said in a sincere voice. "Thank you." Herochan nodded and motioned for Shale to follow him out of the

house. Beat relaxed a bit once Lita awoke, he could tell she had seen something as well though, and as one problem was solved another presented itself: What were Rei and

Mina going to do now?

All done and this chapter had two guest stars! Both from my KH story! Next time day four and new thoughts that could raise a lot of questions! Also as Herochan would say:

Author's enjoy a refreshing review now and then!(hint, hint)

[1] Shale: One of Herochan's bodyguards and a well known fashion model, she's always wearing the hottest thing and often appears on magazine covers all over the universe.

Despite this she's very kind and always helps others whenever possible. She first appeared in _KH: Starry Skies_

[2] Herochan: Yet again the king of vampires is a guest star this time but we all know he's the star of his show( in his head at least) and he always seems to have a different

mode everyday. Regardless of this he's a great ally to have and has tons of stories about his travels that he's willing to share. He first appeared in _KH: Starry Skies._


	4. Chapter 4: Day 4 Lightning's return

**I swear this idea came out of the blue but once it entered my mind I had to write it! So...**

**Herochan1313 doesn't own TWEWY or Sailor Moon just plot.**

* * *

><p>Day four and Beat was already regretting his gentlemanly nature as another foot kicked his bed. Upon finding out the truth about Beat and Lita, Rei and Mina<p>

were relived but that relief was short lived as they had no way of returning home.

"You could talk to prissy boy, but seeing as he tricked y'all into killing us I doubt he'd let you go home."

Beat had voiced his option and all three girls started to panic. Beat, however, had offered the two new girls a place to crash. He soon regretted that when he

saw Rhyme practically lit on fire when she saw him accompanying three girls.

"Beat…who are they?"

She asked as she eyed them like a tiger watching its prey.

"Uh… they're some of Lita's friends…and they kinda need a place to crash."

After she heard this Rhyme had started an uproar as she began to tear into Beat with her words, she also go into a fierce argument with Lita. Surprisingly it

was Rei who saved the day by stepping up and bolding picking up Rhyme.

"H-Hey! Put me down!"

The young girl cried as Rei easily moved her towards the door and without hesitating tossed her out the door. Beat just blinked as he watched Rei resume her

attack, locking the door and completely ignoring the cries of the Bito sister. When all was said and done Beat and the other two were looking at Rei who

simply shrugged and said.

"What? She was getting on my nerves."

* * *

><p>Later, after Rhyme had been let in and the day was over Beat and the girls had a problem: where to sleep. Seeing as all three girls were invisible to all but<p>

Rhyme it was hard to fit all the girls into Beat's room. Needless to say they all had to share a bed so….no sleep was had that night. The next day when

breakfast was had and they set out there were met by Neku and Shiki at 104.

"Beat….who are these two?" Neku asked as he saw Rei and Mina.

After introducing the other two sailor scouts and explaining what happened a mission came for Lita. It was fairly straightforward, defeat the horde of Noise at

A-east, they had sixty minutes.

"We can totally handle this! We'll get this done in no time flat!"

Beat boasted as he and Lita started to head out to A-East. Rei and Mina would have followed but at the moment they were in desperate need of clothing so

they went with Shiki to 104. Beat knew he could handle anything Joshua threw at them…until he saw the hundreds, no thousands, of Noise waiting at A-east.

Rasher then coward or start to get nervous, Beat gathered his courage and exchanged a look with Lita as he cried.

"Let's kick some ass!"

She nodded and they rushed at the Noise, easily slaying a few. However the Noise began to retaliate and with their numbers alone they started to over realm

them. Just as things started to look grim Lita felt something odd within her heart, a burning sensation that grew as Beat was harmed. Without warning she

found herself grabbing a hold of Beat's hand and grasping it tightly. While this happened the Noise had started to dog pile on the pair of lovers, yet strangely

they couldn't get near them. Beat felt a slight blush creep up on his face as Lita slowly inched her hands toward him. Her hands snaked past his waist, pulling

him closer to her with every tug, until he was mere inches away from her. Both were blushing furiously now and the Noise still couldn't touch them, being

kept at bay by some invisible force. The lover's began to finalize the distance between them and their lips, and just before they met Lita began to murmur.

"Jupiter….thunder…"

and that was as far as she got as that moment she and Beat met in a passionate kiss. The second their lips touched a mile spark began to form on them, and

before long it became an electrical storm that began to tear into the Noise. The deeper the pair's kiss got the stronger and wild the attack grew, to the point

that Beat could feel his own blood begin to boil at a dangerous rate. But he disregarded that for the moment and focused on the girl in front of him, the girl

he loved. Just as the two prepared to part the thunder that was surrounding them finished its onslaught by releasing a wave of static, destroying all the

Noise. As they parted the pair heard someone behind them clapping and were shocked to see Rei, Mina, Neku, and Shiki applauding.

"Wow short stuff, gotta say you can kick ass!"

Rei said as she and the others walked up to congratulate the two.

"I agree with Rei, I could sense the strong sense of love in that kiss….maybe you aren't so bad after all Mr. Bito."

Mina admitted, causing Lita to blush at her friend's praise. Neku and Shiki, on the other hand, were still a little bit skeptical about all of this.

"That was…something I suppose. Then again I'm not one to talk about such frilly things in public."

Neku said, earning an aww from Shiki as she replied.

"But Neku, didn't you share your inner most feelings to me on our first date?"

As the other girls started to giggle Neku tried to deny those "lies" and changing the subject.

"That aside, was that your mission then Beat?"

Beat and Lita checked their palms and were relieved to see that the timers were indeed gone, so the rest of the day was theirs.

"How about a movie day for the conquering heroes? Neku's treat!"

Shiki cried this out and before Neku could argue about it his voice was drowned out by the crowd cheering for popcorn.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the Reaper's pad, Joshua was having a….bad day to say the least. Upon tossing all the Noise that he could summon yet having them losing to<p>

Beat and Lita had turned his mood sour. He had been thinking about what to do when he suddenly recalled something Lita's friends had mentioned, the

Negaverse. He hadn't thought about it at the time but upon reflecting on it must have been some evil force from that world. Without pausing he began to

open a portal and began to search.

"The weeks not up yet Mt. Bito..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well now this story's back! Expect more soon! I'm sorry for abandoing it for so long!<strong>


End file.
